


Not According to Plan

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Moodboard for Hermione x Tonks





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> “Not According to Plan” - Hermione x Tonks  
> Moodboard Created for Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2019
> 
> Square Filled: “Falling in love wasn’t part of the plan.” // “It never is.” (I1)
> 
> A Hermione x Tonks AU in which Tonks and Lupin don’t get together (obv) and post Hogwarts. Hermione and Tonks get to know each other better, bonding through letters, books, and chats about the future.


End file.
